


Превыше добра и зла

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Gen, Hell, M/M, Mythology References, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Спарда преклоняет колени перед своим повелителем.





	Превыше добра и зла

_мы молимся тебе, создатель, и молим о снисхождении_

Легким щелчком пальцев Мундус отсылает надоедливых подчиненных и переводит взгляд на верного Рыцаря, преклонившего колени подле трона. В его позе нет присущего остальным демонам раболепия и страха за собственную жалкую жизнь, в его ярких янтарных глазах таится огонек насмешки, его руки, сжимающие меч в церемониальном жесте, не дрожат. Мундус видит в нем преемника и противника, того, кто однажды может свергнуть своего Правителя и Создателя с пьедестала, воздвигнутого из тысячи тысяч костей; того, кто клыками и когтями вопьется в каменную плоть, едва увидит в этом выгоду для себя, и будет терзать ее, и терзать, и терзать — пока не победит или не сгинет сам.

— Встань, — слово с грохотом падает вниз, и своды зала будто дрожат под силой могучего голоса.

Спарда поднимается на ноги легко и плавно, прячет меч в ножны единым слитным движением и тут же снимает свой рогатый шлем. Длинные белые волосы тяжелой волной падают вниз, рассыпаются по плечам, однако Спарда будто бы не замечает неудобства.

Он шагает вперед — медленно, старательно соблюдая бессмысленный сейчас этикет, — и замирает в шаге от повелителя. Дождавшись едва заметного кивка, Спарда вновь опускается на одно колено и, сложив подле себя рогатый шлем, целует протянутую руку. Белый мрамор у его губ отзывается легким холодом, запахом благовоний, случайной дрожью где-то за ребрами и немного ниже. Спарда улыбается тонко и мягко — внимание повелителя для него награда _(и худшее из возможных зол)._

Внимание повелителя тешит его самолюбие, испытывает выдержку и самоконтроль на прочность, позволяет почувствовать себя чуть выше остальных. Его сила — в вере и показанной верности, в победах и поражениях, в касании каменных губ, что запечатлевают на его лбу удивительно нежный поцелуй.

— Мой повелитель... — Спарда почти дрожит, почти растерян, всё почти, почти, почти. Он не знает, честь ли это или бесчестье, но принимает подарок с трепетом, благодарностью, благоговением. Волосы скрывают его лицо, однако Мундус слышит учащенный перестук в _живой_ груди своего верного Рыцаря. Сердце не может лгать,

но, Мундус знает, _всё это ложь._


End file.
